


Thoughts

by allfunandgames



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I suck at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfunandgames/pseuds/allfunandgames
Summary: Just the thoughts of one Cameron McCloud.





	Thoughts

This gen:LOCK program was way too suspicious. There was no way to stop the Union. Well, that’s what Cammie McCloud thought.   
Dr. Weller was interesting to say the least. He was... hyper? Is that the right word? Anyhow, the mechs and Holons were so cool. I wonder when I could get my hands on one. I could make a little compartment for Nugget! I feel a tad bit left out though. I’m the youngest here.   
When “Sinclair” erm, died, it sorta like put me into shock. I don’t want to get into those things if it does that to me. Why is it only select people? And why of all of this, it be me? I never wanted this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m not really good at writing. But I fell in love with gen:LOCK as soon as it came out. Cammie is already my favorite character, and this is the result.


End file.
